The present invention is broadly related to the material handling and manufacturing arts as described in U.S. Patent Office Class 414.
The use of business methods such as just-in-time delivery systems has become quite prevalent in recent technology. One problem in the art is that just-in-time delivery systems frequently result in loaded tractor-trailers being backed up for hours waiting to drop off a load. Such backups raise the cost of shipping and waste valuable trucking transport time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to set forth a material handling system and method which includes temporary trailer storage facilities so that a load may be dropped off with less waiting time.
It is a further object of the invention to demonstrate a manufacturing method wherein a number of entry ports are provided so that manufacturing components can be delivered directly to a desired area.
It is also an object to describe a subcombination fixture or tray element which may be advantageously used in the combination material handling and manufacturing system. Such tray elements enable in-plant work to be done on component parts in a time and space efficient operation.
The overall combination is thus an improvement over currently used just-in-time systems and methods of operation.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the manufacturing and delivery arts from the description which follows.